


playing doctor

by westron_wynde



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Dominant Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, F/M, Femdom, Fisting, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, dirty talk about breeding and lactation but no actual presence of either, though it hardly matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westron_wynde/pseuds/westron_wynde
Summary: Yennefer and Geralt, a beta-alpha couple, are in the market for a new omega slave and give Jaskier a very thorough inspection indeed.(Yennefer and Geralt and Jaskier, a beta-alpha-omega triad, are very much in love and have perfectly modern beliefs about gender roles, but sometimes Jaskier likes to be put in his place.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 20
Kudos: 250





	playing doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who prompted me for "omega Jaskier, medical kink, humiliation"! I did not think it would spawn a whole story and yet, here we are. Thanks also to aphrodykie for betaing!

Jaskier lay trembling and naked in the stirrups, hands fidgeting by his sides. It was cold in the exam room, and the attendant who had ordered him to strip and get into the exam chair and had lifted and bound his feet into the stirrups hadn't been particularly gentle. Now he lay here alone, waiting for his potential new owners to arrive and inspect him to see if he met their requirements.

He'd never been owned before, but a chain of bad luck and bad choices had left him with no choice but to sell himself to pay off debts and keep a roof over his head. He'd heard all kinds of lurid tales about how omega slaves were treated, and every last one of them was running through his head in vivid color when the door finally opened and a couple walked through. 

The woman was dark-haired and, strangely enough, violet-eyed, staring right at Jaskier as he lay splayed before her. The man was large, with long white hair, and Jaskier could smell right away that he was an alpha. Not in rut, though—he could tell from the smell, and from the fact that the man wasn't tearing off his own clothes to fuck Jaskier right now.

Jaskier swallowed heavily as they approached him, the woman first, the man trailing at her side. "Hello, Jaskier," she said, laying a casual hand on his bare thigh. "It is Jaskier, isn't it?"

Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded.

"My name is Yennefer, and this is Geralt. I'll be your mistress, if we find you to our satisfaction."

Jaskier nodded again, and then, as her eyes narrowed, managed to choke out a shaky, "Yes, mistress."

"Right then," Yennefer said. "Geralt, you can undress, we'll want your cock eventually. As for you..." She eyed Jaskier up and down briefly. "Well, we might as well start with a basic physical exam." She moved up to his head and pulled on his chin; he opened his mouth obediently and let her stick two fingers in and pull it open further. "Nice teeth, nice tongue. Certainly hope you know how to use it."

She gestured at Geralt, who was now standing there nude, though it didn't seem to detract from his dignity, maybe because he wasn't flat on his back with his legs splayed wide. "Ever taken anything that big in your mouth?"

Jaskier turned his head and his eyes widened at the sight of Geralt's cock—only half-hard—laying hugely between his legs. His own was of an average length, not particularly small, but Geralt—

"No, mistress," he said hoarsely. 

"Hmm." She frowned. "Well, you'll learn. Ever eaten a woman out?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good," she said. "Of course, I'm sure I'll have to retrain you, but at least you have the basics. You'll be doing that a lot, by the way, since I doubt this—" She reached down to lightly slap at his cock, which, to his desperate humiliation, stiffened under the attention. "—will satisfy me. In fact..." She turned to Geralt. "Come here," she said, and positioned him between Jaskier's spread legs, then lined their cocks up against each other and let out a cruel little chuckle. "Oh, will you look at that."

Jaskier did look—couldn't look away—at how Geralt's long, thick member dwarfed what Jaskier had previously thought was a respectably average prick. Gods, he looked _tiny_ next to Geralt. He felt his face flush hot at the comparison. If that was what Yennefer was used to, he certainly wouldn't be able to satisfy her, not with his measly endowment.

"I—I'm sorry, mistress," he managed to choke out, and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't apologize, for heaven's sake," she said. "An omega bitch like you doesn't need a cock. Don't need these either," she said, pulling roughly on his balls with a snort. "Just an accident of evolution, I suppose."

Jaskier tried to hold back the flinch as she tugged on his balls but couldn't quite manage it, and her eyes narrowed.

"You're going to have to take pain better than that if you want to impress me," she said. "Now, let's talk about fertility. I'm buying you to give Geralt a rut partner, of course, but you'll be expected to breed well for us." And without any further word of warning, she shoved two fingers up his exposed, already-wet hole, making him let out a humiliating squeak of surprise and involuntary arousal. He'd been wet since they'd put him in the chair, much to his chagrin, and at the feeling of being penetrated he felt himself slick up even more. Yennefer didn't fuck him with her fingers, though, much as he, to his shame, suddenly wanted her to. She only pulled them out, dripping slick, and held them up to Geralt's mouth.

"What do you think?" she asked, pressing them to his lips. "Healthy?"

Geralt took her wet fingers inside his mouth and sucked on them for a moment, concentration pinching his face. "Tastes fertile enough," he said. "Not like if he was in heat, of course."

"Hm," Yennefer said, and turned back to Jaskier. "Do you drink? Smoke? Any drugs?"

"I..." He felt a weird vertigo at being so directly and matter-of-factly addressed as he lay naked in the chair, legs folded open and back displaying his most intimate areas. "Sometimes," he said. "I mean, I drink sometimes? Maybe three or four times a week? And I have a cigarette when I'm at a bar, or—"

"That's going to stop," she said firmly. "You're an omega, your job is to provide a healthy environment for our babies. From now on, if I catch you drinking or smoking—anything—there'll be a punishment, and you will _not_ like it. Understood?"

Jaskier flushed deeper, feeling it spread down to his chest. "But...but mistress..." The thought of letting them control him to that degree was beyond humiliating, yet he could feel his cock stiffen at the thought.

"No buts," she said sharply. "I catch you drinking, I'm taking my riding crop to your useless little cock and balls until you're so sorry you don't even want to look at a bottle of wine again, understand?"

His breath caught in his throat at the thought of it, and he panted out his assent.

"Right," she said. "Now—Geralt, will you get the pump?—we have to make sure your nipples are in working order. After all, once you get knocked up you'll be staying home to feed the babies. I know some omegas can lactate even when they're not pregnant, are you one of those?"

He shook his head, breath catching as he watched Geralt fetch from under the exam table an ominous-looking device with two small cups on the end of some plastic piping. Yennefer delivered a sharp and unexpected slap to his inner thigh that made him yelp and jerk.

"When I ask you a question you answer me, understand?"

"Yes, mistress!" he answered, his voice a little higher than normal.

"That's better," she said. "Now, I think we're going to need to tie your hands for this...an undisciplined omega like you can't be trusted. Geralt?"

Geralt nodded and lifted Jaskier's hands above his head, locking each one into the waiting leather cuffs at the head of the table. Jaskier couldn't help his breath coming faster as he was restrained, watching with wide, panicked eyes as Geralt affixed the suction cups to his nipples and turned the machine on.

At first it was just strange—a sucking sensation, but not much like a person's mouth, more mechanical and regular. Before long, though, his nipples grew tender and oversensitive from the stimulation, and he started to whimper and writhe back and forth, trying helplessly to escape the building discomfort.

Yennefer slapped his thigh again and he jerked, unable to pull away. "Hold still," she ordered. "When I want to see you squirm and wriggle, I'll tell you."

Jaskier bit his lip, feeling both their eyes heavy and avid on his chest as his nipples grew red and swollen under the suction. Any hint of pleasure that he'd enjoyed at the beginning was gone now, and with each passing minute he struggled harder not to pull at his cuffed hands or buck his chest in a futile attempt to get the device off.

Finally he felt his eyes get hot and a moment later felt the tears falling, and he let himself moan. "Please, it hurts..."

"Do I look like I care?" Yennefer said. "You're earning yourself quite the punishment when we get you home, you know. Here I am just trying to test the fertility of my new omega slave and you try to tell me what to do?"

"No, mistress," he panted frantically. He could feel himself just on the edge of breaking into sobs, but tried his hardest to hold himself together. "I mean—I'm sorry, mistress!" His nipples hurt so much by now that he could hardly think straight. He'd never been able to produce milk before—he'd never been pregnant before—but he found himself praying for a drop or two, just so Yennefer and Geralt would be satisfied and take the pump off of him.

His prayers went unanswered, however, and it wasn't until he was genuinely crying, digging his fingernails into his palms to keep from begging, that Yennefer sighed and said, "I suppose it won't work," and turned the machine off. Jaskier let out a trembling, wet sigh of relief.

"Pity," Yennefer said, as Geralt roughly pulled the cups off Jaskier's nipples, making him yelp in pain and then dismay as he looked at his red, swollen buds. "Still, we'll have you knocked up soon enough, don't you worry about that. Speaking of, why don't we give that hole a more thorough looking-over now?"

Jaskier felt himself clench at her words, even as his traitorous body produced another flood of slick. He watched Geralt fish around in the drawer opposite the table for a minute and then went cold when Geralt pulled out an ominous-looking metal tool. Jaskier wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he didn't want it inside him, and knew equally well that it shortly would be whether he wanted it or not.

Sure enough, Yennefer ignored his quickened breathing and a moment later Jaskier felt cold metal slide into his twitching hole. It wasn't too big at first, but then—as Yen adjusted it—he felt the steel petals of the thing expand and open, stretching him wider and wider. Somehow this mechanical violation was the worst thing, and Jaskier couldn't stop himself from thrashing in the chair, though his feet were securely bound to the stirrups and his hands were locked above his head, so he didn't accomplish much except jerking himself around on the unyielding metal inside him, which hurt enough that it only ramped up his sudden panic.

When Yennefer landed a sharp, hard slap to his balls, it was almost a relief, though it made him cry out piteously. "Calm down," she ordered sharply. "It's just a speculum. You don't need to be a baby about it."

Jaskier took a deep breath, and then another, trying to get himself under control. It wasn't so much that the speculum hurt—though it was certainly opening him wider than he'd prefer—but the hard, implacable feeling of the metal that made him shiver and want to cry. He was sure Yennefer could tell how much he hated it, because she cranked it open another inch with a smile on her face as Jaskier panted and trembled.

"Now, of course we're going to test how you fit Geralt's knot," she said, and Jaskier drew in a sharp breath at the thought. "But first, since I have you so nice and open..."

That was all the warning he got before her hand slipped inside his gaping hole, thrusting deep past the metal wings of the speculum. Jaskier cried out helplessly as he was filled up, the unforgiving metal holding him stretched wider than he'd thought possible as Yennefer thrust her fist back and forth inside him. When she rubbed across his prostate his cock jumped and spat a little precome, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Sensitive, hmm?"

"Y-yes, mistress," he choked out. He'd thought he'd reached the depths of humiliation and shame, but she seemed to keep finding more ways to push him.

"Well, we certainly don't want you coming yet, little slut. Geralt, pinch his nipples," she said, and Jaskier groaned miserably. "Keep his mind off things."

Geralt obediently took both Jaskier's still red and aching nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and pinched sharply, twisting back and forth as Jaskier sobbed. The pain should have distracted him from the questionable pleasure of being fisted, but he was so dizzy with sensation that it all seemed to blur together. He watched as his cock grew to its full length—still pathetic next to Geralt's now-full erection, which was big enough that even with Yennefer's fist up his ass Jaskier wasn't sure he'd be able to take it.

(He would, of course, whether he could or not, and the knowledge made him shiver.)

An endless span of time seemed to pass this way, Geralt torturing his sore nipples and Yennefer thrusting her fist in and out of his pried-open hole, not sparing his prostate. Jaskier watched, and cried, and eventually, despite himself, begged.

"Please," he moaned, not sure what he was even asking for, "please, please..."

Yennefer pulled her now-dripping fist out of him and nodded at Geralt, who released his nipples. Jaskier let out a trembling, teary sigh of relief as he felt the speculum's blades retreat, though his hole took a minute to close back up.

"Right," Yennefer said, "last test. Geralt, get inside him. Fuck him until you come, and then knot him. We want to make sure he can take it. And that he feels good, of course," she said, shooting Geralt a gentle smile that Jaskier suddenly desperately wanted to see aimed at himself, and knew he never would.

After the speculum and Yennefer's fist, Geralt's cock didn't feel quite as huge as it looked. It was a stretch, but mostly a pleasant one, and Jaskier couldn't hold back a moan as Geralt sank deep inside him. Yennefer laughed, flicking lightly at his hard, leaking cock.

"Feels good, doesn't it? That's what you're made for, after all. Just a wet hole to take alpha cock, aren't you?"

He was so dazed with the sudden pleasure of being filled with Geralt's cock that he forgot to respond, and quickly received a much harder flick to the head of his cock that made him squeal and clench down tight around Geralt. "Yes, mistress!" he cried out.

"Yes what?"

"I'm...I'm just a hole to take alpha cock, mistress!" he gasped out, almost—but not quite—beyond humiliation by now. The words burned as he spoke them, knowing that—whatever he'd been in the past—it was true now. They would buy him, and take him home in chains, and he'd be fucked regularly until he got pregnant, and that would be his _life,_ and there was nothing he could do about it except whimper and take Geralt's cock and try not to come. He didn't need to be told that orgasming without permission was a bad idea, after all.

Geralt wasn't making it easy, though—whether intentionally or not, he was rubbing against Jaskier's prostate on almost every thrust, and though Jaskier had never been able to come without touching his cock before outside a heat, he felt dangerously close now. "Please," he chanted breathlessly, "please, please, please—"

"You want to come?" Yennefer said. "Is that what you want, slut?"

" _Yes,_ " Jaskier cried, shuddering as his cock spurted more precome, bouncing against his stomach under the force of Geralt's ever-harder thrusts.

"Don't be ridiculous," Yennefer said coldly. "Coming is a privilege, and you haven't done anything to earn it yet. When we get you home I've got a nice little cage for you, you know. We'll lock up that little cock nice and tight so you don't have to go to the trouble of controlling yourself."

Jaskier wailed, in disappointment as much as pleasure, and then again when he felt Geralt drive home hard and spill hot and wet inside him, his knot starting to swell.

Jaskier had taken knots before, of course, but as Geralt's knot grew and grew, stretching his hole wider and wider, he felt panic start to edge at his mind. Even Yennefer's fist hadn't been this big. Knowing it was useless but unable to help himself, he tried desperately to squirm up the table and off of Geralt, but Geralt only grabbed his hips and pulled him back down hard, making him cry out as the knot forced itself back into him all at once.

"It's too big," Jaskier gasped, shivering. "Please, please, it's too big—"

"Telling us what to do again," Yennefer said, and tsked. "He's in for a serious punishment when we get him home."

After that Jaskier gave up begging and just cried as quietly as he could, trying unsuccessfully not to squirm too much on the huge bulk stretching him open. He had no idea how long he would be stuck like this—an alpha's knot could stay swollen for anywhere from five to twenty minutes, and occasionally even longer. All he could do was try to adjust to the stretch and count the seconds.

After what seemed like an eternity—Yennefer and Geralt conversing quietly over him, Jaskier's mind totally unable to process their words, only the soothing sound of their conversation, wondering if it was about him or something else entirely, not sure which would be more humiliating—Jaskier felt Geralt's knot start to go down. He whimpered in relief, and only partly—he told himself—in sorrow that he hadn't been allowed to come on it.

"What do you think, then?" Yennefer asked Geralt.

"He'll do," Geralt said. "A little whiny, but we can train that out of him."

"Perfect," Yennefer said, and there was an unexpected note of fondness in her voice now. She stood by Jaskier's face, looking down at him with a smile as Geralt pulled out, leaving him achingly empty. "You did well," she said, and bent down and kissed his mouth, and he kissed her back frantically. "Do you want us to untie you first, or do you want to come first?"

"Come," he begged, flushing again and not caring, "I need to, please—"

"Shh, you can," she told him, and kissed him again. "Geralt?"

Jaskier watched, barely breathing, as Geralt—who was also smiling at him, now—wrapped his big fist around Jaskier's cock and started to stroke it, exactly as tight as he knew Jaskier loved. He thrust up into the touch as best he could while still tied down, moaning incoherently as he tumbled rapidly towards his climax. Geralt didn't tease—he never did, after a scene—just worked him efficiently and steadily until Jaskier came with a sob, spilling thick puddles of come onto his own chest and belly. After waiting so long the release left him limp, and he felt like a puddle himself as Yennefer unlocked his hands and Geralt undid the cuffs around his ankles and lifted Jaskier up into his arms.

Jaskier clutched weakly at him, and Geralt chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Come on," he said, his deep voice rumbling through Jaskier's body, "let's get you cleaned up and put to bed, all right?"

"Mm," Jaskier mumbled, closing his eyes as Geralt carried him out of the playroom. He felt sleepy, the way he always did after, warm and loose and _good._ "Middle spoon?"

"Of course," Yennefer said, squeezing his shoulder. "Just like always."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [on Tumblr](https://westron-wynde.tumblr.com/) where I take kinky prompts! (Fair warning, most of the content of that blog is a lot more straight-up noncon and dead dove than this.) If you want to reblog this fic, you can [do so here!](https://westron-wynde.tumblr.com/post/633276386728116224/playing-doctor-westronwynde-the-witcher-tv)


End file.
